neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scratchcard
Neopian Scratchcards are just like those in real life. You must scratch 6 of the 9 panels, and if you get 3 matching symbols you win a prize! Unless, of course you get 3 blanks. Then, unfortunately, you win nothing! What you win depends on which scratchcard you scratch, and where it is from. There are 3 places in Neopia that sell scratchcards; The Ice Caves, the Deserted Fairground in the Haunted Woods, and the Lost Desert. You are allowed to scratch 5 of each cards every day and they are available to buy from the Kiosks, and from users. If you buy a scratchcard directly from the Kiosks you will pay a set price, but get a random card. If you buy from a fellow Neopian you can pick which card you would like, however you will have to pay the market value. For the rarer cards this can be extremely expensive. Good Luck! Ice Caves Scratchcards The original Scratchcard Kiosk run by "The Scratchcard Wocky". She charges 600NP per card, and you can buy directly from Kiosk every 6 hours. Visit the Ice Caves Kiosk here. Race to Riches You can win; :Nothing :Assortment of Snowballs :Quiggle Plushie :2500NP :5000NP :10000NP Terror Trove You can win; :Nothing :Assortment of Snowballs :Quiggle Plushie :Level Up :5000NP :10000NP Faerie Fortune You can win; :Nothing :Assortment of Snowballs :Rare Artifact :Level Up :5000NP :10000NP Peak O Plenty You can win; :Nothing :Assortment of Snowballs :Rare Artifact :Level Up :10000NP :50000NP Icetravaganza You can win; :Nothing :Rare Artifact :Level Up :10000NP :50000NP :The Jackpot Deserted Fairground Scratchcards The Deserted Fairground Kiosk is manned by Sidney, the Nimmo with a lisp. It will set you back 1200NP to buy a scratchcard from him, and you will get one of 6 different cards to scratch. You may only purchase 1 every 2 hours directly from the Kiosk here. Crypt of Chance You can win; :Nothing 3000NP 3 Spooky Foods 5000NP Assortment of Evil Snowballs :1000NP Undead Jackpot of Doom You can win; :Nothing 5000NP Assortment of Evil Snowballs 10000NP Level Up Mutating Millions You can win; :Nothing Assortment of Evil Snowballs 10000NP Level Up Mutant Plushie Pustravanganza You can win; :Nothing 10000NP Level Up Mutant Plushie Random Spooky Item Rotting Riches You can win; :Nothing Level Up Mutant Plushie Random Spooky Item The Jackpot Lost Desert Scratchcards There are 6 Scratchcards that the Desert Cybunny may sell you. She charges 500NP per scratchcard, and you must have not bought any scratchcard up to 4 hours before buying one from her. The Lost Desert Scratchcards are slightly different to the others, the first main difference is that they are flash based; this means you must physically move the cursor in a scratching motion over where you wish to scratch. The second diffference is that there are no set symbols for these scratchcards. You can buy a card here. Types of Lost Desert Scratchcards :Scorched Treasure Coltzans Cash Suteks Riches Geb Gajillionaire Bagguss Bonanza Santravaganaza Lost Desert Scratchcard Prizes You may win one of the following prizes from these cards; :Nothing 500NP 1000NP 1500NP 5000NP Sand Snowball Scarab Ring King Coltzan Lunchbox Geb Bean Bag Lost Desert Kougra Plushie Sandstone Boots Horus Osiris Pottery Catalogue Hand Painted Scarab Plushie Cheops Shield Lost Desert Paint Brush Plushie Lost Desert Paint Brush The Jackpot Space Faerie Scratchcards These are a free weekly scratchcard given out to Premium members. It is given out every Friday. Space Faerie Scratchcard Prizes :Any amount of Neopoints between 250 and 2021 The Jackpot Space Faerie Pen Space Faeries Shield Space Faerie Bean Bag Space Faerie Plushie Space Faerie Tales Space Faerie Keyring Orbulon Mysterious Token - You can play these here, they can not be sold, traded, or donated. You may win Dubloons, Bottled Faeries, or Codestones Blue Neocola Token, to be used in the Neocola Machine Red Neocola Token Green Neocola Token Avatars *If you win on a scratchcard at the Scratchcard Kiosk here, you will win the Kiosk Wocky Avatar. *If you win on a scratchcard from the Deserted Fairground here, you will receive the Sssidney Avatar. Items There are a few items associated with Scratchcards; :Book of Fake Scratchcards :Losing Scratchcard :Scratchcard Kiosk Stamp :Scratchcard Kiosk Wocky Plushie :Scratchcard Secrets :Scratchcard Wocky Bean Bag :Scratchcard Wocky Poster :Scratchcard Wocky Guiguki :Scratchcard Wocky Usuki :Unlucky Scratchcards :Fake Crypt of Chance Scratchcard :Fake Festering Fortune Scratchcard :Fake Rotting Riches Scratchcard :Fake Mutating Millionaire Scratchcard :Fake Pustravaganza Scratchcard :Fake Undead Jackpot of Doom Scratchcard Category:Item